Birth of Chaos
by wanderingwarriorchambers
Summary: Prequel to "Struggle of Chaos"
1. Prologue

Birth of Chaos: Book 1 in the "Tornel: World of Chaos" book series

Prologue

Contrary to popular belief, there were many worlds floating through the River of Time. Most realms have no way of knowing the wonders and history that they are a part of. But for some of them, their worlds were forever changed by the great conflicts involving powerful and supernatural forces. In the past, the use of epic power would sometimes cause the worlds to connect. The most significant of these occurrences was when Granin, a maniacal warlock used the Stone of Ages to wish that Hell would invade existence. By that action, the ubiquitous Fairy Forces put their powers and prophecies into motion. The fairies were the source of nature and also kept evil at bay. But there were several events that caused the collapsed of their empire. After Fianna, the Mother of the Fairies created the Hylima, Merak and Garudia dimensions with her daughters, she decided to go to an eternal slumber and let her daughters keep order. But one of her children, Empress Zeal, wanted the fairy's power to not govern, but rule all of existence. She despised humans and feared their uncontrollable ambition and animalistic desires. Humans were the only beings to exist in all of the dimensions. She urged Taelia her sister to join her in eradicating humans and thus allowing the worlds to only know peace. The Dragon Rulers, the Highest Authority in existence, had no complaints themselves, because such a world would harmonize the energies of the worlds, making catastrophes and sins extinct. The three dragon rulers were born from the very River of Time itself to manage the energies and relationships between the worlds. In a perfect existence, they would not need to exist. But they didn't mind that at all. The Fairies were the gods of the worlds, not them to begin with. Taelia took Zeal's request to heart and took time to observe the humans on all the worlds. Back then, the human race was primitive and was almost like children. Taelia had pity on them and wanted to show them the wonders and joys of magic and the stability of civilization and knowledge. She openly refused to aid Zeal in her quest to rid them out of existence. The two sisters then declared war on each other and the Fairy tribes took sides. The Garudia tribe of fairies, the most powerful of all, supported Zeal and mercilessly enslaved the human race. The Hylima tribe was a peace loving tribe that used their miraculous healing abilities to keep the land healthy. They used their powers to help Taelia. The Cho Tribe, a tribe of faeries made out of pure energy and thrived on machines and technologies also supported her cause. The Temine Glade tribe opposed Taelia using the very power of nature and the animals and spirits as well. The Merak tribe was too young in power and reasoning to get involved in the conflict. The clashing powers between these wars of goddesses had the potential to tear the universe apart, thus forcing the Dragon Rulers and Fianna to get involved and intervene before blood was shed. Fianna passed judgment on her daughters and also the Garudia tribe, who were guilty of crimes against existence. Both empresses were forced to relinquish their powers and those energies were used to create the Seven Fairy Arcana: The Lance of Exile, The Excalibur, The Stone of Ages, The Time Armor, The White Shadow, The Murasame, and The Falcion. These Arcana would be a testament of the fairies glory and would be gifts to mankind for forgiveness. For further punishment, Zeal was sentenced to be imprisoned forever in the icy wastelands of the planet Rykos while Taelia was allowed to be free but was only allowed to dwell at the various springs in the Hylima realm. But something else happened as well. So much evil energy was created by the pain and destruction wrought by the empress's conflict that it collected, grew and gained its own reason. That's when the Prime Darkness was born. Born from the rage, sin and hate incubating in the hearts of a man, it had plenty of fuel to grow. Fianna, realizing the threat of the Prime Darkness, decided to personally get involved in keeping it sealed away. She split her soul into seven parts and transferred her power into a separate Arcana, the Grimoire of Enlightment. Fianna and the Dragon Rulers made a decree that when the world needed to be put back into balance, Heroes of Time would be born, each containing a seventh of Fianna's soul. Those mighty beings would vanquish evil. The triumphs of the pure and heroic spirit of the people would also prevent the Prime Darkness from coming into power. Fianna and the Dragon Rulers did not yet know what form the Darkness would take or even the full extent of its power. But even those divine forces couldn't bear to think about the pitch-black heart and intention such a being would possess. One more thing had to be done. Fianna took the Grimoire of Enlightment and hid it in our world, the Gaia Dimension. Only a human child could unseal its powers and become the Child of Darkness. The Child of Light was prophesied to be a Fairy born when the virtuous emotions and dreams of people would be harvested together and become a living thing, similar to the Prime Darkness itself. When the Children of Light and Darkness would be joined together and would be infused with the souls of the seven heroes of time, Fianna would be resurrected and would return all life back into the energy of the River of Time, creating a spirit world where peace and order would exist on one side, and the realm of evil would exist separately from one another. But it would be up to man and fairy alike to decide its ultimate fate. If it yielded to evil, all life would be destroyed and be corrupted into a lawless world of perdition. The fairies had most of their powers sealed away and were forced to live in the world of the living amongst people. Legend has it that magic was born then and man learned how to harness it. But the records after that are all lost in history. To existence now, this tale is merely a tall tale and not many believe it anymore, despite the evidence existing still.

The following tale is one of many tales of the eternal struggle between good and evil. The smallest dimension, Merak, would soon be the very center to the most decisive battles in history. The residents of this dimension were the pawns of other words for the longest time, including the First Hero of Time, Yom Mutan. But once the games and battles died down, these spirits, creatures and warriors were able to make their own world where they hoped to live their own lives and not be the playthings of other figures in history. They found a home in the Merak, where humans, fairies and angels already had a happy home.


	2. The Bringer

Chapter 1: The Bringer

While basking himself in the warm late afternoon sun, Paladin Jack of The Divine Right welcomed it's warmth and relaxed just a bit. "Feels great," he said to himself. "Nothing can ruin this moment" "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE FLEA BAG!" yelled a voice from back inside the manor. Jack growled to himself. "Spoke too soon" he mumbled. Despite the harsh beckoning that was summoning him, Jack took his time anyway. When he finally reached the Lady's room, he took joy in her huffing and crimson, chubby face. She really did look like a steamed tomato. "What took you so long? I could have been having an emergency!" screamed Edna LaRouche. "Thousand apologies oh patient one," said Jack with a mock bow. "You're impossible! When my husband asked for a powerful paladin to protect us, we weren't expecting to get a two legged mutt with funny head wear to be here" Jack rolled his eyes. Edna LaRouche was the wife of Lyle LaRouche, a wealthy investor who was interested in sponsoring several building projects in the world of Merak. Since he had lots of money and was also friends with most of the officials and influential figures in the land, he felt that he should have a bodyguard while in the land, so Jack was dispatched. Lyle and Jack got along great, but Edna was a different story. She lacked her husband's politeness and easygoing nature. Edna was spoiled, demanding and downright intolerable. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you beast! Did you finish those chores I told you to do?" "With all due respect ma'am, I'm not here to be your servant. I am here to protect you and Mr. LaRouche from security threats and to patrol the residence. If it's servants you want, I suggest you find some other agency for that. Although I don't think you could pay anyone enough to put up with you" said Jack with a small smile. "You dare open your mouth at me! Shinato and Lyle will hear about this!" threatened Edna. "Whoops! Look at the time! Paladin Caspers should be here to take the night shift. Got to go "My Lady!" said Jack repeated the same disrespectful bow. "I'm not finished yet!" screamed Edna, looking sillier than ever before. With her feathery hat, straggly graying hair and peculiar dress, she looked more like an ugly, noisy bird. With much satisfaction, Jack closed Edna's doors and made his way out just as Paladin Andrew Caspers arrived. "How is she?" asked Andrew. "Edna? She's just herself today," replied Jack. "Terrific…tonight's going to be a long night," grumbled Andrew. "If you or Lyle need anything, give me a ring, I'll be up late tonight" said Jack while patting Andrew's slouching shoulders.

Jack lived in the woods of Tornel on its outskirts, so it was looking forward to enjoying the twilight sky. The air was already crisp but it was pleasant on his fur. He needed some time anyway to clear his troubled thoughts. Before he got too far though, Balki, the angelic messenger of the angels manifested herself in front of Jack and she didn't look too happy. "Jack, Shinato got word of your confrontation with Edna LaRouche. Your behavior contradicts the professional and resilient demeanor a paladin must demonstrate." "Demeanor my paw" Jack barked back. "Balki, we are the military police of this land. We are the front line to invaders and internal conflicts. Everything we do is for the people. We deserve more respect from those we serve. Plus, I'm not her servant. Shinato knows full well I'm treated the way I am just because I am a humanoid jackal. I've been dealing with it all my life and I sure am not going to be taking those words from a spoiled, sorry excuse for a human being that treats her garden better then she treats her own husband. Tell Shinato that. In fact, while you're there, tell him I want off the assignment." "Jack, you can't do that," groaned Balki. "I just did. I paid my dues. I deserve to have my needs filled every once in a while too Balki. It's not like Shinato's not used to going out of his way for others. Even now, your nickname is still the Dark Witch, but you gained heavenly powers as well as being allowed to keep your old black magic when you gave your life to the church. Well, I want Shinato to give me a break too. Jack walked away highly emotional. He was obviously bothered by Edna's attitude and also Shinato's inconsideration for his own feelings. "Jack…" called Balki. This was not the first time Jack was given a hard time about his looks. He was born and raised in the Bonger Wasteland in the west. It was an arid wasteland where most people wouldn't desire to live. Most of the beast people find their roots in Bonger. Jack was a jackal that could stand upright, speak, had a much more developed body and also had hands instead of paws, yet he retained his beastly features. Beast folk usually stayed in Bonger because there were many acceptance issues in the other countries. Supposedly, Chuzu embraced beast folk, but the country has been sealed off to all commerce and visitation for a very long time. It was said that the harpies left Bonger to live in the mountains but they were all hunted down to extinction. Choosing to ignore the dangers, Jack trained his body and gain asylum from the heavens and joined the church. It was Jack's dream to be a champion to the people in the hopes that the fears people had toward beast folk would disappear. Although the church treated him as an equal, people still didn't like being around him on the outside, despite being a paladin. Shinato and the Agents of Change pained for him but the road to beast folk acceptance would be a long hard process. Balki, who took a personal liking to Jack, always tried keeping his hopes up, but it, was obvious that Jack was thinking of resigning for a while now. Maybe if Shinato realized this, he would give Jack a vacation or perhaps different assignments. She decided to report back and let the Agents know the results.

Jack could finally see his humble cabin in the distance. He quickened his pace, eager to go to bed and try to forget what happened today. He stopped however when he noticed how still the air became as well as the illuminating trees around him. He looked around cautiously and stepped back quickly when he noticed an unknown woman standing behind him with a grown man in her arms. Jack armed himself. "Who are you and what is your business?" said Jack. "Calm yourself, Paladin Jack of the Divine Right. We have much to talk about"


End file.
